A Special Gift
by zacvanessaxxx
Summary: What happens when Zac and Vanessa reunite for the fliming of High School Musical 3? Zanessa OneShot


She had tossed and turned all night, waiting for her phone to ring off a tone that she had waited more than 2 months to hear

She had tossed and turned all night, waiting for her phone to ring off a tone that she had waited more than 2 months to hear. Vanessa, was alone on a king sized bed, in a hotel in Salt Lake City, Utah with 4 fellow cast members, and was on the verge of falling to sleep until she heard the tone she had been longing to hear. She shot up immediately, grabbing her phone from the side table.

_Just landed, see you in 45. Z xxx_

She read the text message over and over again, and her heart leaped as she looked at the clock. _3 am._ In 45 minutes she was see the love of her life again, and be able to hold him and spend the next 24 hours together. It was early Sunday morning and there were no rehearsals till Monday, giving her time to catch up. She curled up again with a smile planted on her face and was once again on the verge of sleep until she heard the hotel room door open, and a tall figure walk through the door followed by a suitcase. She sat up and ran over to him, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist as he released his suitcase and keys on the sideboard. She kissed him gently, running her hands through his hair.

"Hi" she whispered into his ear

"Hi to you too." he whispered back, planting a firm passionate kiss on her lips, slowly walking towards the bed, where he placed her gently down.

"Come on, curl up with me, your probably tired…" she said, patting the spare spot next to her.

"I slept on the plane…because I have a gift for you." He responded, crawling over to her and hovering over her face, lips only centimetres apart.

"Oh do you Zac..." Vanessa whispered seductively, starting to kiss his jaw line.

"I do Van, and I think you already know what it is…" He whispered back, kissing her neck softly.

"Um…I don't know…I have missed you though…" Vanessa said, moaning softly.

"…I have missed you to…and we do indeed have some catching up to do…" Zac replied nibbling on her ear, as her hands ran up and down his back.

After hearing what he had to say, she pulled him in and kissed him passionately allowing there tongues to explore each other again, after what seemed like ages, Vanessa moved her hands across his chest, slowly unbuttoning his brown plaid shirt, rubbing her hands over his toned body as she removed the shirt and discarded it on the floor. At the same time Zac caressed her back, and after she discarded his shirt he tugged the hem of her tank top, removing it completely. There foreheads met, and Vanessa stared at his blazing blue eyes, as Zac stared at her deep chocolate ones, kissing her deeply again, while unclasping her bra and throwing it with the other discarded clothing on the floor.

"Oh god Zac…" Vanessa moaned, as Zac kissed and massaged her breasts, sending shivers down her spine.

"Van…you're gorgeous…I love you…" Zac said in between kissing slowly down her stomach to the edge of her panties, where he tugged them gently, waiting for Vanessa to respond.

Vanessa hands fumbled to his trousers, where she unzipped his pants, removing them, and tugging the edge of his boxers, waiting for him to respond. Zac slowly and delicately removed her panties, Vanessa removing his boxers, as he reached into the side drawer where he knew Vanessa had put the condoms she bought last week. While Zac put the condom on, Vanessa kissed his chest, and drew circles with her tongue. Zac moaned quietly and cupped her face moving to kiss her swollen lips, while he flipped them over so that Vanessa could straddle his hips.

Vanessa lowered herself, letting out a blissful moan, as Zac kissed her deep and long, before starting to thrust slowly picking up the rhythm they mastered ages ago. He slowly picked up the pace at Vanessa's request, feeling their bodies melt together.

"Um….omg…Zac…nearly there…um…faster…" Vanessa said, struggling as she breathed heavily. Zac answered, feeling him reach closer to his peak and knew Vanessa was the same. They both let out moans and Vanessa hands tugged on his hair as they both climaxed together, Zac pulling out and removing the condom as Vanessa curled up, ready to have a good night sleep now Zac was here. Zac spooned her, wrapping his arms around her tiny, delicate waist, listening to her regain her breath.

"I liked your surprise…" Vanessa said quietly, closing her eyes as Zac lightly rubbed up and down her arm.

"I thought you would…" Zac responded, letting a smile form on his face, as saw her eyes flutter shut.

--

"Their an hour late, and I am extremely hungry!" Corbin said, looking down at his grumbling stomach.

"Shut up Corbin, your always hungry and anyhow, Zac didn't get in till like 3am this morning and V, was so excited I reckon she stayed awake till he got in, making them both extremely tired." Ashley said, smirking as she knew what really probably went on last night.

"Ash, what you smirking at?" Corbin asked

"Oh just the fact that they probably, are late for other reasons than being tired, and we should just go and have breakfast cause I reckon they won't be down for a while…" Ash, muttered to the group, ushering them towards the hotel restaurant.

"Oh…actually now you mention it, their probably having shower sex at this very moment…" Corbin said, attempting to read the mind of his best mate.

"Corbin, not a healthy image…" Monique said, putting her hand over her eyes in disgust.

"Yeh, mate not good…" Lucas said, shaking his head in degust.

"Corbin, for future reference, we don't like it when you try to read Zac mind, especially when they are not with us at the current moment!" Ashley said, giving him a death glare.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop, but I just want details as much as you do." Corbin replied knowing that Vanessa will tell Monique and Ashley everything later in what the boys called "girl talk".

At that moment all 3 of them walked into the restaurant, leaving Corbin to his own thoughts.

--

"…that…was…the….best….shower….I….have….had….ever…" Vanessa said in between giving him gentle kisses around his lips and jaw.

"…yeh, that was, however Corbin is probably tearing them out with details as he tries to read my mind again…" Zac said, locking eyes with deep chocolate ones.

"Um…yep, I agree, let's get changed and head down then, before Ashley kills both of us for Corbin's sick mind." Vanessa said placing her heard in the crook of his neck.

"I love you Van" Zac said stroking her gentle brown curls

"I love you too" Vanessa replied, breaking away from him and finding some clean clothes to wear.

--

"Here come the long awaited love birds" Corbin said enthusiastically, staring at the couple as they made their way to their table, their hands linked, swaying with their movement.

"Ah, so I was right, you have being trying to read my mind, what did I tell you Van" Zac said, watching the others laugh, Corbin rolling his eyes.

"So was I right, you guys being late was due to some shower sex!" Corbin stated smirking at the young couple.

"Um…don't know whether I am willing to answer that question, mate!" Zac said, watching Corbin shake his head.

"Guys, see I told you, I was right!" Corbin said, watching his fellow cast mates rolling their eyes.

"Alright Corbin, we get the idea...remember healthy images? Zac it is so good to see you again! This girl has been so down the last 2 weeks until last night, where she was in my room, bouncing up and down, preventing me from acquiring any sleep…" Ashley said, glaring at her best friend.

"Ha, so you really where excited, weren't you!" Zac questioned Vanessa, noticing her blushing.

"Um…maybe…" Vanessa answered looking at the floor.

Everyone chuckled and then made their way to the buffet table, enjoying each others company, while discussing everything from what Ice Queen Sharpay will do to destroy Troy and Gabriella, to whether Chad and Taylor will kiss in the third movie. All during breakfast Zac had his hand on Vanessa's thigh, kissing her gently every now and then, making her smile like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you" Vanessa whispered in Zac's ear, not knowing that the rest of the cast had there eyes and ears hooked on the two lovebirds, watching them share this special moment.

"I love you too V" Zac whispered in reply, knowing that he was her special gift.


End file.
